housetersuniversefusionfallfandomcom-20200213-history
The Academia
The Academia is a cadet training school for heroes to train so they can fight Fuse. SandyLabs, the Rangers and Plumbers have joined forces to create this training evironment. All Houseters FusionFall players begin here, replacing the Future as of May 8, 2013, as the "new beginning" of the game. All players residing in the Future were transported to Bikini Bottom in the Past. The training academia includes three main areas: the Gundalia, the Bakugan Interspace (sometimes called the "Interspace"), and finally, Mt. Houseters. The four heroes who help you through training are Finn, Bumblebee, SpongeBob and Marucho. And the three Nanos received throughout training include SpongeBob, Bumblebee and Spidermonkey. A New Beginning Sandy first discovered Fuse's invasion during a time travel experiment that sent players to the Future. They returned to the Past to warn of the coming invasion. As a result, the heroes of earth banded together to form the Academia and train recruits like YOU in the skills and tech required to defeat Fuse. Thanks to our efforts, that apocalyptic Future no longer exists. But the fight is far from over! Fuse's forces are stronger than ever. Creating your Character A call has gone out for heroes to step up and help save the world from a relentless alien invasion! Will you answer the call? Registration at the Academy is the first step towards becoming a hero. Don't worry, this is the easy part. Register your name and choose how you will look for your ID Badge and you are on your way. Gundalia The Gundalia isn't the most inviting place and it sure isn't easy to get to. In fact, until recently, it served as a sort of inter-dimensional prison. But this is what makes it a perfect place for the top secret Academy! Your training begins here! Defeat Fusion Spawns and report to heroes such as Finn and Bumblebee , before moving on to more advanced training. Bakugan Interspace The "Interspace" is not full of cute and fluffy creatures for you to pat (unless you consider giant wolf-faced fusion-arachnids "cute"). No, this is the advanced containment facility located inside the Bakugan headquarters and the site where you will receive your advanced combat training, with help from heroes such as SpongeBob, Marucho, and Bumblebee ! Are you ready for the challenges ahead? Mt. Houseters Your training is complete. You have the skills you will need, you have your first Nanos, you have an awesome haircut! High atop Mt. Houseters all that stands between you and the war with Fuse is ... Graduation! Meet your guides and fellow heroes, get a tour from Karen, take a look at some future Nanos, and officially finish your training at the Academia. Rainicorn Bridge - Bikini Bottom Lady Rainicorn has graciously agreed to get you from Mt. Houseters to Bikini Bottom and RJ the Raccoon is along for the ride. Meet with Rodney on Mt. Houseters to choose your Guide, take the bridge provided by Lady Rainicorn and RJ the Raccoon to Bikini Bottom and start your next phase of the fight against Fuse! Next stop: Bikini Bottom and Beyond! Characters/NPCs *Sandy *Finn *Dr. Cockroach Ph.D *Lord Garmadon *Karen Plankton *RJ the Raccoon *Bumblebee *SpongeBob *Marucho *Samukai *Lady Rainicorn *Rodney Fusion *Fusion SpongeBob - Gundalia *Fusion Bumblebee - Bakugan Interspace *Fusion Ben - Bakugan Interspace Nanos These are the Nanos that are recieved after their individual quests (In order) : *SpongeBob *Bumblebee *Spidermonkey SpongeBob is recieved while the Hero is in the Gundalia. Bumblebee and Spidermonkey are recieved in the "Interspace". (They have different quests, the Hero doesn't fight them both at once. If they did, they would be wiped out in 4 strikes.) Spidermonkey is recieved after you fight Fusion Ben. Bumblebee, well, I think it's obvious. Happy Fusion Killing! Category:Game Elements Category:The Academia